Mianhae
by silverwook
Summary: Is it too late to say sorry?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Mianhae..

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Angst, Romance, Fluff

Author : Silverwook

Length : Twoshoot [Shoot 1]

Backsong : In My Dream - SJ

[1]

~Minnie Hurts~

[author pov]

"ARGH!"

Sungmin melempar ponselnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian diambilnya kembali ponsel yang telah ia lempar ke tempat tidur itu. dia terlihat ragu. Suasana hatinya saat ini benar-benar galau.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sudah puluhan kali ia melontarkan kalimat yang sama, namun keputusan tak juga diambilnya. Dia terlihat frustasi, takut, bingung, cemas.., semua bercampur menjadi satu. Hanya ada satu nama yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan. Yang sejak tadi ia khawatirkan. Yang sejak tadi membuatnya frustasi setengah mati. Yang sejak tadi hinggap di pikirannya dan tak kunjung pergi.

Keringat dingin menetes-netes dari ujung dagunya.

"Huuh…"

'Perasaan cinta memang sungguh menyusahkan..' batinnya.

Dia berpikir sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan final.

"Sebaiknya kuhampiri saja dia"

[At Sukira]

"Itu dia…"

Sungmin melihat dari dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan hangat yang diisi oleh tiga orang namja tampan. Tapi pandangannya hanya tertuju pada salah satu dari ketiga namja tampan itu.

"Kyu…"

Hatinya seolah dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan yang tiada terbatas saat ia hanya sekedar melihat wajahnya. Senyumnya yang manis membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya yang memang sudah terpaku pada sosoknya. Hanya dengan kehadirannya di hidupan Sungmin, seolah semua masalah yang ada menguap begitu saja. Terganti oleh sentuhan lembutnya, kata-kata manisnya, dan kecupan ringan di bibir yang seringkali membuatnya melayang…

Sungmin mempererat syal pink yang melilit lehernya. Juga sebuah jaket putih yang membalut tubuhnya dengan indah. Giginya bergemeletuk, nafas hangatnya membekas di dinding kaca karena dekatnya jarak antara Sungmin dan dinding kaca itu. udara musim gugur benar-benar membuatnya serasa beku. Dia sangat kedinginan di luar sini.

"Uuuh.." Sungmin melenguh. Dia benar-benar kedinginan. Hatinya berharap bahwa salah satu dari ketiga namja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan gerak-geriknya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sekarang dan menghampirinya yang hampir beku kedinginan. Memberinya pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman seperti yang dulu sering mereka lakukan.

Tapi hatinya melengos kecewa saat dilihatnya seorang namja lain datang menghampirinya. Bukan namja yang diharapkannya, melainkan seorang namja dengan lesung pipit di bawah bibirnya. Dia kelihatan sangat cemas, itu terlihat dari caranya berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju pintu. Sedangkan.., namja yang diharapkannya tadi akan datang menghampirinya kini hanya menyaksikan dirinya menggigil kedinginan dengan ekspresi kosong.

Tawanya yang tadi ceria menghilang begitu saja saat Kyuhyun melihat sosok Sungmin.

"Minnie, apa yang kau lakukan? Disini sangat dingin, kenapa kau tidak masuk? Haish.. kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" namja berlesung pipit itu terlihat sangat cemas sekaligus agak marah. Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli.

Hatinya kini terasa sesak oleh perasaan kecewa. Padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya hatinya sesak oleh perasaan bahagia karena melihat senyumnya yang terlihat begitu indah. Senyum yang dulu sering Kyuhyun berikan pada Sungmin. Tapi kini, jangankan melihatnya tersenyum di hadapannya. Bukan senyum yang didapatnya, melainkan tatapan dingin dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak bisa berontak saat lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Leeteuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hangat itu. Eunhyuk yang merasa khawatir pada Sungmin memberikan mantel cokelatnya pada Sungmin. Walaupun dia sudah mengenakan jaket yang cukup tebal, tapi tetap saja giginya masih bergemeletuk. Tentu saja. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang kedinginan saat ini.

Tapi hatinya pun ikut membeku.

"Minnie~yah, ada apa sampai kau jauh-jauh datang kesini, saat udara sangat dingin pula. Kalau kau nanti jatuh sakit bagaimana Minnie~ya? Kalau ada masalah di dorm, kau kan bisa menelepon, tidak usah datang kesini dan membuat khawatir semua orang" Leeteuk mengatakannya dengan lembut. Kondisi Sungmin saat ini sedang dalam keadaan sangat rapuh. Hal-hal kecil yang tidak disengaja bisa-bisa membuat hatinya terluka.

"Iya hyung. Seharusnya hyung telepon kami saja jika terjadi apa-apa di dorm, tidak perlu menyusul kami sampai kesini" Eunhyuk ikut memberikan perhatian.

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan perkataan hyung dan dongsaeng nya itu. tatapannya hanya tertuju pada satu titik. 'Kenapa dia begitu sinis padaku? Bahkan memandangku saja dia tidak mau?'

"Kyu, kau antar Minnie pulang ke dorm" Leeteuk member perintah.

Kyuhyun tampak tidak terima. Dia langsung memandang hyung tertuanya itu dengan pandangan kenapa-harus-aku? Dari sikapnya saja sudah terlihat bahwa Kyuhyun sangat membenci Sungmin.

"Kyu, ppali!"

"Sungmin hyung, kau bawa mobil kan? Kenapa kau tidak pulang sendiri saja?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan ketus.

Zress… kata-kata itu seolah menusuk hati Sungmin dengan ribuan jarum terasa dihantam oleh sesuatu yang berat. Awalnya dia masih berharap Kyuhyun mau mengantarnya sampai ke dorm atau setidaknya menolak permintaan Leeteuk hyung dengan halus. Tapi ini…

Air mata rasanya hampir jatuh dari mata indah Sungmin. Tapi dia berusaha menahannya. Sungmin memang orang yang tidak mudah menangis, tapi kali ini berbeda.. hati ini… rasanya..

Sakit..

Perih…

Nyeri…

Terluka..

"Kyu!" Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk berteriak bersamaan. Mereka terlihat sangat marah. Leeteuk, sebagai leader dia masih bisa bersikap tenang. Tapi Eunhyuk terlihat seperti ingin menghajar Kyuhyun habis-habisan.

"Kau keterlaluan Kyu!" Eunhyuk berkata dengan suara bergetar menahan marah. 'Apakah Kyuhyun tidak punya hati? Menbiarkan hyung nya kedinginan dan menolak mengantarnya pulang ke dorm. Apa susahnya sih melakukan itu? toh Kyuhyun juga hanya datang sebagai bintang tamu saat ini, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kalau dia tidak ada disini selama beberapa saat' batin Eunhyuk.

"Kyu, cepat antarkan Sungmin—"

"Sudahlah hyung. Biar aku pulang sendiri saja" ucap Sungmin lemah. Dia sudah tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hatinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping kini kembali diremukkan oleh satu orang yang sama yang telah menghancurkan hatinya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hyung.." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan nada mengancam.

"Sungguh hyukkie, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok pulang sendiri. Lagipula jarak dorm dari sini juga tidak begitu jauh. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan" Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan mereka. Saat ini dia ingin sekali cepat-cepat berada di kamarnya yang hangat dan menumpahkan air mata yang sudah ia tahan-tahan agar tidak merembes keluar. Betapa perih hatinya saat ini.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan langsung pulang ke dorm, jangan main kemana-mana!" Leeteuk memperingatkan.

Sungmin mengangguk dan memberikan senyum manisnya. Senyum manis yang adalah sepenuhnya kebohongan.

Leeteuk mengantarkan Sungmin menuju mobilnya yang berada di parkiran. Sungmin berjalan terhuyung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Leeteuk menatapnya tajam saat Sungmin sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. "Langsung pulang" ucapnya.

"Ne umma.." Sungmin tersenyum –terpaksa- sekali lagi. Lalu Leeteuk segera berjalan masuk ke dalamgedung studio Sukira.

_He is smiling. It has been too long. I missed that expression, He is my boy, isn't he?_

_He is walking away, embracing another person. It feels like my chest being crushed by a heavy weight_

_I'm dreaming again, right? Cold sweats flowing down on me. It hurts to dream the things I even hate to remember_

_I can't do anything throughout the day. We will spend the time together My Love_

_I wish I will fall asleep like this forever. I still woke up with his presence._

_Although I wish I don't dream again. Even today, it seems I falling asleep with his presence_

_Everything becomes unclear. But his image is getting clearer._

_Like in yesterday's dream, He also came to me today. I'm not falling asleep alone now_

_-In My Dream – Super Junior-_

Hatiku masih berdenyut nyeri saat Leeteuk hyung beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hhh.."

Sungmin membiarkan bulir-bulir hangat jatuh dari matanya. Ia sudah tak mampu membendungnya lagi. Sungmin memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

Ini sakit…terlalu sakit.

Dia tak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup dengan perasaan sakit yang mendalam seperti ini.

Sungmin terus memukul dadanya sendiri sambil terisak.

Hidup ini.. tak ada gunanya lagi.

Sungmin segera menyalakan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Matanya tak bisa melihat jalanan dengan jelas karena buram oleh air mata.

"Hahaha"

"Apakah itu benar Hyuk, kau selama ini selalu tidur berpelukan dengan Donghae?"

"Mwo? Apa-apaan! Aku bahkan tidak sekamar dengan Hae~!" Eunhyuk berkilah.

Drrt Drrt

Ponsel milik Leeteuk bergetar. Dia melepaskan headset nya dan meminta diri untuk menjawab telepon.

Setelah berjalan keluar ruangan, Leeteuk menjawab telepon yang berasal dari nomor tak dikelan itu.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"Bisa saya bicara dengan keluarga dari Lee Sungmin?"

"Hmm, saya keluarganya. Ada apa?" Leeteuk merasa asing dengan suara yang berada di seberang sana. Dan ada apa dengan Sungmin? Bukankah ia sudah menyuruhnya untuk langsung pulang ke dorm?

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?"

"…"

"MWO?"

::::::tbc::::::

Sssh.. angst nya kerasa gg sih? kok rsanya aku tiap bikin ff selalu fail iiaaa… #nyadar

Tinggal 1shoot lagi, ini ff angst pertamaku, jadi mohon komentar dan kritiknya iia..^^

Gomapta yg udh baca


	2. MIANHAE KYUMIN KYUHYUN REGRET

Title : Mianhae..

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Angst, Romance, Fluff

Author : Silverwook

Length : Twoshoot [Shoot 2]

Backsong : In My Dream – SJ

[2]

~Kyuhyun Regret~

[Author pov]

Drap Drap

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar begitu jelas. Tiga orang namja tampan yang sejak tadi telah menarik perhatian banyak orang terlihat bergegas. raut wajah cemas terlukis di wajah ketiga namja tampan itu.

Terutama salah satu dari ketiga namja itu. ekspresinya sulit dibaca.

Mungkinkah dia cemas?

Mungkinkah dia khawatir?

Atau mungkin dia bahkan merasa tak peduli dengan semua hal yang telah menimpa salah satu hyung nya itu.

Hyung yang dulu menempati tempat nomor 1 dalam hatinya.

Hyung yang dulu selalu berada di sampingnya. Tertawa, tersenyum, bersedih…

"Oppa! Oppa!" teriakan para gadis terdengar begitu nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Tapi tidak satupun dari ketiga namja itu menghiraukan teriakan para ELF yang sedari tadi berteriak bahkan ada yang ikut berlari mengikuti Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai terlihat tidak sabar. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju salah satu ruangan di SEOUL International Hospital.

Perasaan khawatir dan cemas membuncah di dada Kyuhyun.

'Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?' batin Kyuhyun.

Tubuhnya panas dingin saat ini.

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali membuka pintu ruang ICU di umah sakit itu.

"Dokter…"

.

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos saat melihat sosok terbaring lemah di sebuah bed yang ada di ruangan itu.

Matanya tertup rapat, namun wajahnya terlihat damai.

Seluruh organ tubuh Kyuhyun seakan lumpuh saat itu juga. tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tak sepatah katapun dapat ia ucapkan. Kakinya yang sudah tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja.

"Kyu apa yang ter—"

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang baru saja tiba, menghentikan langkahnya di pintu. Mata mereka terbuka lebar, tampak tidak percaya.

Leeteuk berjalan mendekat.

"Ini.. ini bukan dia. Ini pasti bukan dia. Ini bukan dia.. INI BUKAN DIA!" teriak Leeteuk frustasi. Dia tidak mau percaya bahwa sosok di depannya saat ini memang benar sosoknya.

Dia memandang nanar namja yang sat ini terbaring lemah itu.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan jalan raya. Nyawanya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan saat dia masih di lokasi kecelakaan. Kami sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik yang kami bisa…" dokter itu menjelaskan.

"YANG TERBAIK? INIKAH YANG TERBAIK YANG BISA KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Leeteuk tampak murka.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun. Dia tampak mati rasa. Untuk meneteskan air mata pun dia tidak sanggup. Tubuhnya terasa bagai tercabik-cabik menjai ribuan bagian saat ini. nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Hyung…"

Dan kyuhyun ambruk ke lantai tak sadarkan diri. Pingsan.

_If I could see you again today. If I could do it again. If you come back again._

_If you can sleep by my side once more. If it will happen once again._

_I wouldn't want to wake up_

_If you sleep by my side [In My Dream – Super Junior]_

"Minnie hyung…"

Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Berkali-kali ia menengok ke arah tempat tidur di sampingnya.

Bed dengan sprei putih bersih dan selimut pink bergambar bunny. Dengan beberapa boneka bunny diatasnya, salah satunya adalah boneka bunny berwarna pink yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun pada hari ulang tahun Sungmin.

Air mata kembali meleleh membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"Ini semua salahku…"

Kyuhyun ingat saat dia menolak dengan kejam permintaan Leeteuk untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang dengan selamat sampai ke dorm.

Andaikan ia tidak menolak perintah Leeteuk saat itu. andaikan dia bisa kembali memutar waktu…

Dan wajah terluka Sungmin saat dia menolak permintaan Leeteuk mengantarnya pulang ke dorm.

Itu membuat hatinya tambah sakit dan perih..

Sungguh menyedihkan raut wajah yang terakhir kali Kyuhyun lihat dari Lee Sungmin adalah raut wajah terluka. Apalagi luka itu sendiri disebabkan oleh dirinya.

"Sungmin hyung… ini semua salahku. Salahku. Aku tahu ini semua salahku.."

"Mungkin aku memang telah bersikap dingin dan sinis padamu akhir-akhir ini. tapi ketahuilah hyung, di dalam hatiku tersimpan cinta yang tidak akan pernah berkurang untukmu. Kau tetap nomor satu di hatiku"

"Aku tahu aku bodoh hyung. Aku memang sangat bodoh. Jadi maafkanlah kebodohanku ini dan kembalilah padaku…"

Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dirinya saat ini pasti sudah gila. Tapi dia lalu tersenyum, senyum hambar, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kumohon kembalilah padaku hyung…"

[END]

[Extra]

[flashback]

_Hari ini sungmin kebagian tugas menyiapkan makan malam bersama Ryeowook. Mereka berdua memasak dengan gembira, sesekali mereka tertawa karena terlibat obrolan lucu._

"_Hei…" Siwon tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dapur. "Siwon hyung!" pekik Ryeowook senang. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

"_Kalian sedang masak apa?" Siwon mendekat dan menghirup aroma makanan yang sedang dimasak Ryeowook dan Sungmin dengan mata terpejam. "Mmm sepertinya enak!"_

_Ryeowook tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja! Masakanku memang selalu enak!"_

_Siwon tertawa kecil. Ryeowook dan Sungmin lalu melanjutkan masakan meraka. Siwon tetap berada di dapur, berbincang dengan dua anggota terimut Super Junior itu._

"_Min Hyung, tolong ambilkan mangkuk diatas rak itu" perintah Ryeowook. Sungmin dengan senang hati melakukan semua hal yang diperintahkan Ryeowook. Dia segera menuju rak tempat dimana piring-piring dan gelas ditaruh._

_Sungmin berusaha mengambil mangkuk yang ditaruh diatas rak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. karena dia tidak sampai, dia berjinjit supaya dapat meraihnya._

"_Dapat!"seru Sungmin saat berhasil mengambil mangkuk itu._

_Namun tanpa disadarinya, ternyata ada panci besar yang juga ikut tersenggol saat Sungmin meraih mangkuk dari atas rak itu. Panci besar itu perlahan bergerak di ujung lemari dan perlahan jatuh dari atas lemari.___

_Siwon yang melihat itu, dengan cepat berlari menuju Sungmin yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya dan melompat ke arah Sungmin, "HYUNG, AWAS!___

_Sungmin benar-benar terkejut saat ia tiba-tiba saja didorong dan jatuh ke lantai disusul suara panci besar yang terjatuh dengan keras. Ia merasakan tubuh tegap Siwon yang menelungkup di atasnya.___

_"Aduh, Si-Siwon… A-apa yang..?"___

_"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dan segera menghampirin Sungmin.___

_"Ahh, yaa.. aku.."___

_BRAKK! Sungmin, Siwon dan Ryeowook sama-sama terkejut saat mendengar pintu dapur yang terbuka dengan suara keras. Dengan cepat mereka berdua melemparkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di sana.___

_"K-Kyu?" Sungmin berkata dengan gugup.___

_Siwon dan Sungmin langsung panik melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut wajah yang sulit dibaca. Wajahnya memerah seperti menahan amarah, tatapan matanya tajam menatap Sungmin dan Siwon bergantian, dan ia mengepalkan tangannya sangat erat hingga buku-buku jemarinya berubah putih.___

_Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa beranjak dari lantai sesaat setelah Siwon bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. " K-Kyuhyunnie…"___

_"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." ucap Kyuhyun tajam.___

_Sungmin terdiam. Siwon tanpa ragu-ragu berdiri di depan Sungmin menghadapi Kyuhyun. "Kyu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"___

_Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, "Tak seperti yang aku pikirkan? Apa kau kira aku ini bodoh?"___

_"Kyuhyunnie…"___

_"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU!"___

_Mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon dan Ryeowook kompak terkejut. Sungmin menatap Kyunhyun dengan mata memelas, "Kyu.."_

"_Kyu! Jangan berteriak seperti itu dengan Sungmin hyung!" pekik Ryeowook kesal._

_Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap sang eternal magnae dengan tajam. "Diam kau.."_

_Ryeowook terdiam mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar berbahaya._

_Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun memergoki Sungmin dan Siwon sedang berdua dengan posisi yang mencurigakan. Awalnya dia merasa kalau itu hanyalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Namun lama-kelamaan kejadian itu semakin sering terulang di depan matanya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.___

_Kyuhyun menatap tajam orang yang lebih tua darinya itu, membuat Sungmin bungkam. "Min- Ehm, Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya menahan amarah. "Kalau memang kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku.."___

_"KYU!" Sungmin mengambil langkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan wajah memohon. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata mungilnya. "Kyu, kumohon.. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Kau cuma salah paham"___

_Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook. Siwon merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun dia adalah penyebab semua ini. Dia mulai ikut bicara membela Sungmin, "Apa yang dikatakan Minnie hyung memang benar. Aku dan Minnie hyung tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain hubungan persahabatan. Percayalah!"___

_"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Hah?" Yesung tertawa sinis. "Tadinya aku memang ragu dengan apa yang aku curigai tentang kalian. Tapi ini.. lebih dari cukup. Lebih dari cukup kalian membodohi aku."___

_Sungmin terdiam saat Kyuhyun membalikkan wajah menatapnya. Dan yang terlihat saat ini adalah sosok Kyuhyun yang tidak biasanya ia lihat. Sosok Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu menatapnya hangat, kini semua itu bagai hilang tanpa bekas saat Kyuhyun menatap dirinya. Sungmin menatapnya dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh. Padahal dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah menangis "Kyu.."___

_"Lee Sungmin"___

_Dan air mata Sungmin meleleh saat mendengar kata-kata tajam Kyuhyun yang menusuk hatinya..___

_"Kita putus".__  
><em> 

Author tega…. T.T

Gomapta for read^^


End file.
